miones story
by Bridgegirl
Summary: what happens when hermione and malfoy have to work to gether to save harry? find out by reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

disclamer: don't own harry potter.

athors note: vary 1st fic don't be harsh.

Harry Potter the boy who lived sat up in bed. He herd Hemione ran down into the common room. He saw was reading a letter. She told him to tellDoumbledore she would help him.

when they reached the headmasters office he explained...

first off hermiones and malfoy are heads so they can go any where they want.

2 please review

3 i do not know how to do chapter pages s i will put them all on 1 page so those of you who look for page updates sorry.

4 please read my story

thanks

bridgegirl.

* * *

chapter 2

no an

when Hermione and malfoy get o doumbledores office doumbledore explained that Hermione and Malfoy had to get married to save harry. when they got married they were to give harry blood to have with him when he killed voldymort so that he could inject it init himself so his and voldemorts souls were not marrage was scheduled for the next day so harry could have the blood asap.

an

hoe like the story so far

need 5 reviws for next chapter

please read last an so u know whats going on thanks

bridgegirl


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer: don't own harry potter.

athors note: vary 1st fic don't be harsh.

Harry Potter the boy who lived sat up in bed. He herd Hemione ran down into the common room. He saw was reading a letter. She told him to tellDoumbledore she would help him.

when they reached the headmasters office he explained...

first off hermiones and malfoy are heads so they can go any where they want.

2 please review

3 i do not know how to do chapter pages s i will put them all on 1 page so those of you who look for page updates sorry.

4 please read my story

thanks

bridgegirl.

* * *

chapter 2

no an

when Hermione and malfoy get o doumbledores office doumbledore explained that Hermione and Malfoy had to get married to save harry. when they got married they were to give harry blood to have with him when he killed voldymort so that he could inject it init himself so his and voldemorts souls were not marrage was scheduled for the next day so harry could have the blood asap.

an

hoe like the story so far

need 5 reviws for next chapter

please read last an so u know whats going on thanks

bridgegirl


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

disclamer: don't own harry potter.

athors note: vary 1st fic don't be harsh.

Harry Potter the boy who lived sat up in bed. He herd Hemione ran down into the common room. He saw was reading a letter. She told him to tellDoumbledore she would help him.

when they reached the headmasters office he explained...

first off hermiones and malfoy are heads so they can go any where they want.

2 please review

3 i do not know how to do chapter pages s i will put them all on 1 page so those of you who look for page updates sorry.

4 please read my story

thanks

bridgegirl.

* * *

chapter 2

no an

when Hermione and malfoy get o doumbledores office doumbledore explained that Hermione and Malfoy had to get married to save harry. when they got married they were to give harry blood to have with him when he killed voldymort so that he could inject it init himself so his and voldemorts souls were not marrage was scheduled for the next day so harry could have the blood asap.

an

hoe like the story so far

need 5 reviws for next chapter

please read last a n so u know whats going on thanks

bridgegirl

* * *

alright so i know i havent got 5 rviews but here is chapter 3

so that after noon mcgoagall got mione the most beautiful dress ever. it had no shoulders one layer on the top slanted to the side,

then the next layer had white flowers on top of paler white,

then the last layer slated so that it showed her knees.

then the next day the weddind began at promptly at two clock.

it showed walking mione down the aisle manley because he was like a father to mione.

dumbledore married them.

when draco kissed mione you could tell they grew fond of eachother.

at the end of the wedding mione and draco shared their first dance.

then they got the blood tooken and gave it to harry.

athor notes

so what do you think tell me what you want to see

revew last ans to know what is going on

thanks bridgegirl

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

disclamer: don't own harry potter.

athors note: vary 1st fic don't be harsh.

Harry Potter the boy who lived sat up in bed. He herd Hemione ran down into the common room. He saw was reading a letter. She told him to tellDoumbledore she would help him.

when they reached the headmasters office he explained...

first off hermiones and malfoy are heads so they can go any where they want.

2 please review

3 i do not know how to do chapter pages s i will put them all on 1 page so those of you who look for page updates sorry.

4 please read my story

thanks

bridgegirl.

* * *

chapter 2

no an

when Hermione and malfoy get o doumbledores office doumbledore explained that Hermione and Malfoy had to get married to save harry. when they got married they were to give harry blood to have with him when he killed voldymort so that he could inject it init himself so his and voldemorts souls were not marrage was scheduled for the next day so harry could have the blood asap.

an

hoe like the story so far

need 5 reviws for next chapter

please read last a n so u know whats going on thanks

bridgegirl

* * *

alright so i know i havent got 5 rviews but here is chapter 3

so that after noon mcgoagall got mione the most beautiful dress ever. it had no shoulders one layer on the top slanted to the side,

then the next layer had white flowers on top of paler white,

then the last layer slated so that it showed her knees.

then the next day the weddind began at promptly at two clock.

it showed walking mione down the aisle manley because he was like a father to mione.

dumbledore married them.

when draco kissed mione you could tell they grew fond of eachother.

at the end of the wedding mione and draco shared their first dance.

then they got the blood tooken and gave it to harry.

athor notes

so what do you think tell me what you want to see

revew last ans to know what is going on

thanks bridgegirl

* * *

chapter 4

no an

flashback

Dear hermione,

meet me in the forest.

draco

end flashback

so hermione hurried to meet draco worried that something was rong.

when she got there she found lord voldmort waiting for her .

so it was lucky that harry was at hagrid's hut.

he hurried to help hermione,

and left a hero for lord voldything,

had been killed by hrry the boy who liwed yet aginn /the chosen one

thank you to all my fans.

bridgegirl


End file.
